Amyameretta
|team = red }} Amyameretta is a member of New Pacific Order. Nation information Finlandia is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 406 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Finlandia work diligently to produce Spices and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Finlandia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Finlandia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Finlandia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Finlandia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Finlandia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Amyameretta applied to the New Pacific Order on September 27, 2012, and formally joined the Order on October 5th. The NPO was the first alliance to contact amy as she entered the realm of Planet Bob. After doing some research the NPO appeared to be the place for her. Amy has been influenced by many people from the New Pacific Order but particularly by Iceknave, Monty, King William, and Gumpper. Amy hopes to one day become a warbank for the New Pacific Order. In this role she would be a force to be reckoned with both economically and militarily. Professions past and present Department of Economic Affairs Amyameretta joined econ almost as soon as arriving in the New Pacific Order. She started out as a procurer as many do and slowly began working her way up the meritocratic ranks of the DEA. A couple of months after joining a new position was being created in the DEA called the Senior Auditor. This position, which has since been renamed to Economic Associate, was a bridge between the Director and Auditor Level. Amy was one of the first auditors chosen for this position. As she did at the Auditor level, amy excelled as a Senior Auditor and was promoted by brucemna on January 13th to the position of Director. Amy almost immediately began to change the position of Director. She was not content to sit back and accomplish only some work, she wanted to be at the forefront of planning and development. Amy worked with Letum and Gumpper to create a new division of the DEA which monitored slots of the entirety of the NPO and raised the NPO's slot usage to a record breaking 87.8%. After 7 months working as a director, she was offered a position as an Economic Executive, she accepted and Gumpper announced her promotion on 8/30/13. Amy now helps develop and maintain the Economic stronghold of the New Pacific Order. Awards War History Amy participated in the Reavers War, as well as the Equilibrium War. Amy has fought a total of 9 wars between the two. The Scholars Amy is the second in Command of The Scholars squad, formerly known as the Peacekeepers. Amy helps coordinate the squad with the Squad Leader, BNO. They stand on the principal that enemies of the Order need to be re-educated and will ensure their education is swift and sure.